


Shrinky-Dinks

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel touches things, Family, Gen, Humor, Short, Trouble, de-age, etc - Freeform, friends - Freeform, shrink, strange readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: SG-1 in trouble…Again. But this time it’s not their fault! (Or is it?) Essentially, a few years get turned back.





	Shrinky-Dinks

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure—I know it’s not great. I haven’t watched Stargate SG-1 in a very long time, and I had to write this quickly to rid myself of the plot bunny so I could study for my several upcoming exams and presentations. Cheers.

“I’m getting some strange readings off it,” Sam reported, hovering the device over the low, crumbling wall.

            Jack, standing a few paces away with his rifle at the ready, barely spared a glance before resuming his watch. “And?” he prompted.

Daniel made his way through the tall grass towards Sam, curiosity piqued.

“Don’t touch anything, Daniel,” Jack growled as he passed. Daniel retorted with a frown as though to say he _knew_ that (but was going to touch things anyway).

            “What kind of readings?” Daniel asked once he was at Sam’s side. He crouched down beside her, watching the needle on her device repeatedly jump and waver as she moved it from spot to spot. He averted his gaze to the rock itself, hoping to find something of archeological interest—although the presence of the short wall was fascinating as well, especially considering there were no signs of life, and this had been very clearly constructed.

            “Well,” Sam said, “that’s just the thing. It’s registering high in… _something_.”

            “Something?”

            “Yes, something. As in I don’t know what, and neither does this.”

            “How could it detect an unknown substance?”

            “Exactly.”

            Jack became impatient. “Hey, hey, what’s with all the muttering? No one better be thinking of touching that thing, got it?”

            Both Daniel and Sam waved him off.

            The colonel snorted at the disrespect, then thumbed his talkie. “Teal’c, how’s it going?”

            “O’Neill,” was the crackly response. “I have secured the perimeter. There seems to be no signs of intelligent life anywhere. I am returning to your location.”

            “Good.”

            Jack could relax just a bit. He trusted Teal’c’s analysis of the uninhabited world. He turned back to check on his teammates—

            Just in time to see Daniel reach down and touch the danged rock.

            “Daniel!” he barked.

            Sam jumped slightly, glancing over her shoulder apologetically, but Daniel made no response, gave no indication that he had heard. She turned back to him, leaning forward on her haunches to look him in the eye. Her stiffening posture told Jack all he needed to know, and he was immediately surging forwards.

            “Daniel, let go,” Sam said, grasping his arm. But at once, she froze—as though she couldn’t let go either.

            Before Jack had even realized what happened, he had a fistful of both their shirts, intending to yank them back. He had a split second to register he’d made a mistake, and then he found that he was just as stuck as they were.

            And somehow, they were _shrinking_.

            A sudden splintering crash was all the force needed to fling all three of them back. Coughing out the dust that had exploded from the wall, Jack pushed himself up and grappled with his tangled rifle, head swiveling to search for danger. His eyes landed on Teal’c, who was lowering his discharged staff as he finished the sprint towards them.

            “O’Neill,” he greeted somberly. Then, glancing down at them, he cocked an eyebrow.

            “For cryin’ out loud!” Jack raged. “I told you not to touch _anything_!” Before he could continue on a tirade, he stopped, mouth still opened.

            Daniel and Sam had finally regained their bearings and were pushing themselves up.

            Daniel spotted Sam first and gasped. “Sam!” he squeaked. “You’re little!”

            “Huh?!” she looked down at herself and the way her shirt hung over her thin shoulders. Then she looked at Daniel as though for an answer—“Daniel, you’re littler than me!”

            He gaped down at himself as well, and found it was true.

            “It would appear,” said Teal’c, “that this stone has the power to reverse years of growth. DanielJackson is a mere child, and MajorCarter has reverted to a budding woman. Even you, O’Neill, exhibit some youthful changes.”

            “Aw, cripes,” Jack muttered, shoving himself to his feet. “All right. Time to march back through the ‘gate, kids. There’s no telling what other effects that thing has had, and I for one don’t want to wait to find out.”

            “But—“ Daniel started.

            “No buts!” he said. “Now march, young man! Or I will cancel this mission and we’ll never come here again.”

            Looking very much like a family (plus an unrelated “uncle”) on a vacation gone sour, SG-1 hiked back to the Stargate, coded their early return, and walked through into the wormhole.

            General Hammond greeted them. “Welcome back, SG…Why is it _always_ you four?”

 

End.


End file.
